You're One Step Ahead
by kinkyho-slayr
Summary: [YunaxTidus] [Chapters 7] Rikku found a sphere that when Yuna looked into it she saw Tidus, the person who left 2 years ago, after they defeated Sin but now he is back. He remembers Yuna just as she was but now when she meets him for the first time in 2
1. Who Are You?

**I'm very, very sorry – in case you didn't know .. I promised to make a InuKag fic right after my Naruto fic but I'm not done my Naruto fic and I'm deeply sorry – I wanted to make this story before I forgot the subject… SORRY! Also I'm making this kid of a cross between Final Fantasy X and X-2 well I'm taking some characters from X if you want to put it that way. (This fic is really a X-2 fic.)**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Title: **You're One Step Ahead

**Summary:** Rikku found a sphere that when Yuna looked into it she saw Tidus, the person who left 2 years ago, after they defeated Sin but now he is back. He remembers Yuna just as she was but now when she meets him for the first time in 2 years, she forgets or is _made_ to forget about Tidus but still remembers everyone else. Tidus is always one step ahead of Yuna and who wants them to be separated? Is it the girl Tidus meets or who?

**Genre: **Romance/Tragedy

**Rating: **K+

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy X or X-2 but I'm playing X and I'm going to start playing X-2 when I'm done and also I don't know how the plot is in X-2 so I'm making some of it up.

**Aging:** Yuna – 19, Tidus – 19, Rikku - 17, Paine - 18

**NOTE:** It is going to be part game setting and maybe part modern … I'll have to think about that. Also that I already mentioned that I'm taking some characters from X and putting them in X-2 because I'm not sure if they are mentioned in X-2. The whole fic is gong to be in **Yuna's POV** and if I change it you'll see it.

**-- Chapter 1: Who Are You? --**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**PROLOUGE**

_It was about 2 years ago when Tidus, Auron, Wakka, Rikku, Lulu, Kimahri, and I defeated Sin. I am now part of the _Gullwings_ with Paine, Rikku, and the Al Bheds. We are the Gullwings and also Sphere Hunters (**kinkyho-slayr:** **this I am guessing I'm not sure if it's true**). We became Sphere Hunters when Rikku found a sphere and when I looked into it I saw _him_, or someone that looked like him_. _Rikku and I still remember the days when we were with everyone, I wish it still were like that…_

_One day I was walking in a forest in Kilika, when suddenly we fell down (**We meaning Paine, Rikku and I.**) a large hole in the middle of the ground. I landed in a field… full of flowers…_

_--_**END OF PROLOUGE**--

"Where am.. I?" I asked myself, "Rikku! Paine!" I called out my friends names but I guessed that we all got separated.

"Where am I?" I asked myself again, trying to get up but I fell back down again.

"Yuna is that you?" Came a voice that sounded very familiar but I couldn't pick out whose it was.

"Who are you and how do you know my name!" I called out.

"Don't you remember Yuna?" the voice answered and there out of the mist came a tall person? Or what was it? I thought it was a person but the face was all blurry.

"Who are you?" I asked again.

"TIDUS!" Came Rikku's voice as she came running and hugged the person standing in front of me.

"Here let me help you up." He said as he let out his hand. I grabbed it as he helped me up, while I kept staring into his face, that was all blurry …I couldn't see it properly, trying to remember who he was.

"Thanks.." I said unsurely as I let go of his hand.

"I see so you don't remember me and you can't see my face because of that." Said the person, "You can call me Tidus. Sooner or later you'll remember."

'_Tidus... I've heard that name before but where and when and I still don't remember who he is!' _I thought. He took my hand and we walked into a village. A very familiar village.

"This is… this is my island...It's Besaid!" I called with a smile on my face. Tidus looked at me and smiled, though I didn't notice it.

"Tidus.."

"Uh huh?"

"How did you know where I was born?"

"This is where I met you." He said as he took me into the temple, "When you became a summoner."

"A sum- … a summoner?" I asked, '_What's a summoner?'_ I thought.

"Yuna!" Came a voice that I remembered quite clearly. I turned the way that I heard the voice.

"Wakka!" I cried as I ran to hug my friend.

"How did... are we..?"

"How you got here ... I brought you all here and no, we are not dead." Tidus' answer relived me.

"Wakka … I don't remember being a summoner.. what's going on?" I asked Wakka, I was worried of what was happening and who Tidus was it was troubling me, '_Is Tidus... no, it can't be.' _I thought as I reached in my pocket. No it wasn't there. I was suddenly shocked.

I ran to the field where Tidus found me and searched all over. No.. I couldn't find it, now how was I supposed to tell if Tidus was... the person I saw in the sphere, now I wouldn't know what his face looked like and ... I would never remember.

"Yuna are you OK?" Rikku asked.

"Yeah.. I'm fine." I answered, '_ I guess Rikku doesn't remember about the sphere...'_

'_I wonder why she's like this. How did she forget about me and being a summoner? Did something happen during her fall? What sphere is she talking about? What's going on?' _Tidus wondered.

"I think I just need some rest." I told everyone.

"OK." Wakka replied as he and Rikku took me to a bed.

'_I hope some rest will help me remember..' _I thought as I drifted away into a silent sleep...

"_It's been a while … Yuna." Came a voice that sounded almost identical to Tidus'._

"_Tidus.. where am I?" I asked when he came out of he mist and then at that moment I saw his face. It was a kind and smiling face, inside it made me feel happy and warm, I wished the feeling would never stop._

"_We're at the Spring.. I like to come here and watch the sunset… It looks very nice and gentle." I nodded and looked towards the slowly setting sun. He was right it looked nice and gentle. Tidus walked closer and put his arm around my waist, I didn't mind and then, standing there with him I didn't care of what his face looked like or who he was. This feeling with him made me feel like I was in a perfect world with ... peace._

"_Yuna.. I've missed you so much."_

"_Yeah.. I've missed you too." I said as I turned around and hugged him. He hesitated and then hugged me as well._

"_Yuna ... I..-" Tidus was cut off as I woke up._

"It was only a dream .." I said quietly as I got out of bed, not noticing that I was still in Besaid and that _that _wasn't a dream. I took a walk to find out that I was in the spring, that was in my dream.

"So it really was in Besaid." I said quietly to myself not noticing Tidus was also there and he had just noticed I had come.

"Yuna.." He whispered but I didn't hear, he hesitated but he called me again, this time louder, "Yuna.."

"Oh sorry I didn't notice you were here. Sorry." I looked up and there I saw his smiling face and it wasn't blurry. Maybe my eyes were hurting yesterday. I smiled and I guessed he noticed I could see his face.

"It's... OK." He said as we walked closer to each other. When we were a bit closer than arms reach he picked me up and twirled me in the air. I laughed and he did too. He put me down right next to him and still held on.

"I'm glad that we're here together.." He said. I nodded.

"Tidus.."

"Yeah.."

"Can you still take me to see Zanarkand?" I asked.

"Sure." He said as he leaned on me.

'_When though..' _ I wondered to myself, '_We won't have to much time left..'_

"Hey! I was looking for you two." Came a voice and I was certain I knew who it was. Tidus and I felt embarrassed as we took a small step away from each other. Tidus smiled.

"I thought I told you not to get any ideas." Wakka said playfully. Tidus laughed.

"I guess I forgot. It was two years ago." He played along. We all started to laugh.

"I guess we should be heading back." I said as soon as we stopped laughing.

"Yeah.. you're right." Tidus said. He put his arm around my waist and pulled me closer as we walked away from the spring.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: OK this was an OK chapter I know it's kind of lame/dumb right now but I'll try to make it better. Though I love making stories I'm not too good at ideas and making them good sorry. I hope you liked this chapter and please review!**

**Luv Ya,**

**Yuna Tidus**


	2. Sin's Defeat Party

**I hope you liked my first chapter and I also hope you like this chapter. I know these chapters aren't very long but I can't make it too long sorry. Anyways on with the chapter! (Also I'm going to start off with Tidus' POV and then change it back to Yuna's POV and for the next chapter you'll know if I don't put Yuna's POV that it's Yuna's POV... OK that doesn't make much sense but what I'm trying to say is the next chapter I won't put Yuna's POV or Tidus' POV because the next chapter is only going to be Yuna's POV. OK did you get that?)**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Title: **You're One Step Ahead

**Summary:** Rikku found a sphere that when Yuna looked into it she saw Tidus, the person who left 2 years ago, after they defeated Sin but now he is back. He remembers Yuna just as she was but now when she meets him for the first time in 2 years, she forgets or is _made_ to forget about Tidus but still remembers everyone else. Tidus is always one step ahead of Yuna and who wants them to be separated? Is it the girl Tidus meets or who?

**Genre: **Romance/Tragedy

**Rating: **K+

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy X or X-2 but I'm playing X and I'm going to start playing X-2 when I'm done and also I don't know how the plot is in X-2 so I'm making some of it up.

**Aging:** Yuna – 19, Tidus – 19, Rikku - 17, Paine - 18

**NOTE:** It is going to be part game setting and maybe part modern … I'll have to think about that. Also that I already mentioned that I'm taking some characters from X and putting them in X-2 because I'm not sure if they are mentioned in X-2. The whole fic is gong to be in **Yuna's POV** and if I change it you'll see it.

--**Chapter 2: Sin's Defeat Party--**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Tidus' POV**_

'_Hmmmm..' _I thought as we came back to the village, '_What are we going to do today? Uh oh, Let's hope Wakka doesn't make us.. Oh man I bet you he will..'_

"So Wakka what are we going to do today?" Came Yuna's kind, sweet voice.

"No you shouldn't have asked...!" I trailed off.

"Thank you for asking Yuna.." Wakka answered. I slapped my forehead and Yuna giggled at my reactions, "Tomorrow is the day that 2 years ago, we defeated Sin. So today we will prepare for tomorrow's celebration!"

"Oh yeah, I remember now." Yuna said.

"I knew I shouldn't have come back." I said.

"Why not. It'll be fun!" Yuna replied.

"I hated all celebrations we had back home.. The only ones I enjoyed were the ones when we, I mean my team, _the Zanarkand Abes, _won the championships or won a match.. Otherwise I hated celebrations." I told her.

"Ohh..." She trailed off. She was probably thinking of a way so that I would like the celebration, but I knew it probably wouldn't work.

"C'mon! Let's get to work!" Wakka called.

"OK, OK. We're coming!" I called back but then I looked at Yuna. She was still thinking. Should I leave her to think or should I tell her to come?

"Yuna, c'mon. We have to go."

"Oh yes, sorry."

"It's OK, now come on!"

"OK."

Getting ready took hours! Oh well at least it was worth it. Everything looked great and even I was happy.

"It's getting late we should get some sleep." Yuna stated. I yawned.

"Yeah. You're right. Wakka! You hear that, I'm going to leave the rest to you!" I called, "Goodnight Yuna." I laid a soft and quick kiss on her cheek.

"Goodnight Tidus." Yuna said. We both waved to each other as I ran to get to bed.

'_Tomorrow might not be that bad after all..'_ I thought.

_**Yuna's POV**_

"Hey Yuna!.. Wake up.. Wake up Yuna!" I heard a voice and someone shaking me awake.

"Huh?.."

"Finally you're awake." It was Tidus. He was standing over my bed, waiting for me to get up.

"Uh.. Yuna, I have a question to ask you."

"Sure, ask away." I said as I rubbed my eyes.

"Yuna, do you remember _everything_ about me?" Tidus asked. For a second I thought that was a silly question but then it hit me.

"No I don't..." I thought out loud and then I looked at him straight in the eye.

"Oh.." He frowned and looked away, "That's alright. I was just wondering." I could tell that he wasn't just wondering, he thought I really did and was disappointed.

"I'm sorry Tidus, I actually thought I did too." I said looking down.

"Don't be sorry Yuna. It was my fault, I should've been nosy." I felt two arms wrap around me and made me feel better. I dug my face in his chest.

"Well I guess we should make last minute preparations."

"Yeah.." I agreed.

Now the celebration has started...

"Hey Rikku! Hey Paine!" I called to my friends.

"Hey!"

"Hi." (**kinkyho-slayr: Sorry for not putting _Paine_ in the fic until now.**)

"Rikku what are you doing?" I asked in disgust she was mixing, for what it looked like, fruits and what was that?

"You want?" Rikku asked as she shoved the glass in my face.

"You mean if I will try it, sure I guess." I said as I took a very small sip of whatever she gave me, "Mmm tastes good."

"I call it Besaid's Fruit Smoothe." Rikku giggled.

"Hey have you guys seen Tidus anywhere? I haven't seen him since this morning."

"I don't have a clue." Rikku shrugged.

"Hmph. He told me to tell you this if you were looking for him." Paine cleared her throat, "_If Yuna wants to see me, tell her to meet me at the Spring._ Or he said something like that."

"Thanks Paine." I said as I ran off.

'_What is he doing there.'_ I thought as I ran in the direction of the Spring.

_**Tidus' POV**_

'_When is she going to get here?' _I thought, '_Oh yeah you're not the one who told her..' _I walked closer to the water when..

"TIDUS!" Came Yuna's voice, I could tell it was her just by her voice... it's funny.

"Finally you came." I said as if I waited for hours, though it was more like minutes.

"Why did you come here?" she asked after she caught her breath.

"Because," I said, "I wanted you to know that this was the place where..." I trailed off.

"What happened?" Yuna asked curiously.

"This is where we first kissed." I said, blushing. Yuna blushed, as soon as she heard this, too.

"Oh.."

"Yuna, can you come over here for a second?" I asked.

"Sure." Yuna came and stood right beside me. I lifted her, walked over to a rock, sat on it and put Yuna on my lap. She turned her head and looked at me.

"Yeah?" I asked

"Oh nothing." She said as she turned her head away and looked at the Spring water.

"Yuna." I said, "You know you can tell me anything. What's wrong?" I turned her head so it faced me.

"Uh.." She trailed off, "I was worried about you when I didn't see you anywhere. You should've told me, directly, where you were." I looked down.

"You're right. Sorry." I said, '_She's right you idiot. You should have told her directly where you where so she could come with you.'_

"Wait, no I should be sorry. I should've said that."

"No you were right, I should have told you. Sorry." I looked up at Yuna and kissed her softly. As soon as I pulled back she smiled at me.

"Even though I don't remember everything about you, it feels like I've known you all my life." At that I did smile.

"Thanks." I said and blushed.

"Well come on, even if you don't like celebrations, you helped so let's go enjoy the celebration." Yuna said as she took my arm and started to drag me back to the village.

"Wait, Yuna." I said.

"Yeah?" As soon as she turned around, I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her close. I closed my eyes and kissed her. She didn't seem to mind because she didn't shove me back or anything. In about two minutes we pulled back for air. I took her hand as we walked back to the village to enjoy our night.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Yes and there is proof that I put fluff into my fanfics lol. OK Sorry that I didn't change it back to Yuna's POV but the next chapter is, for sure, going to be Yuna's POV. Thank you very much for taking the time to read '_You're One Step Ahead'_ (or at least so far) and I hope you like it and please review.**

**Luv Ya to Bits,**

**Yuna Tidus**


	3. Enter Shuyin and Lenne

**OK I won't be able to update tomorrow so please accept this for today but next week it shall hopefully be the same as usual. I'm updating early this week because tomorrow I won't be here because I have a tournament to attend. Thanks for your co-operation. Oh yes and when you're finished please review but PLEASE no flames.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Title: **You're One Step Ahead

**Summary:** Rikku found a sphere that when Yuna looked into it she saw Tidus, the person who left 2 years ago, after they defeated Sin but now he is back. He remembers Yuna just as she was but now when she meets him for the first time in 2 years, she forgets or is _made_ to forget about Tidus but still remembers everyone else. Tidus is always one step ahead of Yuna and who wants them to be separated? Is it the girl Tidus meets or who?

**Genre: **Romance/Tragedy

**Rating: **K+

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy X or X-2 but I'm playing X and I'm going to start playing X-2 when I'm done and also I don't know how the plot is in X-2 so I'm making some of it up.

**Aging:** Yuna – 19, Tidus – 19, Rikku - 17, Paine - 18

**NOTE:** It is going to be part game setting and maybe part modern … I'll have to think about that. Also that I already mentioned that I'm taking some characters from X and putting them in X-2 because I'm not sure if they are mentioned in X-2. The whole fic is gong to be in **Yuna's POV** and if I change it you'll see it.

**--Chapter 3: Enter Shuyin and Lenne--**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I awoke to some one yelling at someone outside. The person who was yelling sounded like a male and the other, a female. Wait, the male one was Tidus but who was the female? Rikku? Lulu? Paine? I had to go out and check but no what were they talking about. I would listen first.

"_Would you just leave me alone!"_ That I could tell was Tidus, "_I told you I'm not this Shuyin guy!"_

Shuyin? Who's that? I decided to listen closer.

"_Yes you are! You have to be! You look exactly like him! You have to be Shuyin!"_ There was the female voice. Wait, that person thought that Tidus was this Shuyin guy. Maybe I should go outside and see what's really going on.

"Good morning Tidus," I yawned.

"Oh thank Yevon you woke up! This girl claims _me_ to be this Shuyin person." Tidus said with disgust when saying Shuyin.

"I'm sorry," I directed my attention the girl, "But this is not Shuyin, the person you're looking for this is Tidus." The girl looked disappointed.

"I'm sorry to disturb you." The girl said finally giving in. Tidus studied her, trying to make sure that he would _never_ mistake her for me, since she looked so much like me. Especially in my songstress outfit, but wait... the outfit was, it was the same as _my_ songstress outfit and the only difference was her hair. It was longer than mine and well, her eyes too. Her eyes were a brown colour and my eyes were bi-coloured, sea blue in my left eye and emerald green in my right.

"Who _is_ Shuyin?" Tidus asked after carefully studying her. (**kinkyho-slayr: I know this doesn't seem right but he needs to make sure that he doesn't mistake her for Yuna. Sorry all and no I would never like the couples TidusxLenne or YunaxShuyin.**)

"Huh? Oh Shuyin is my one and only true love but he had to leave to go somewhere, I'm not sure where, and it has been over 2 years since he left and I have searched all over Spira to find him." The girl answered, "I have not once seen him since then and I am worried if he is..." She started to cry.

"Oh please, don't cry. I'm sure when he came back home he was looking for you and saw that you were gone. He's probably looking for you even now." I said softly trying to calm her down. Finally the girl stopped crying.

"Thank you." She said, "I'm going to go back and retrace my steps. Maybe then will I find him.." She then walked toward the beach, went back into her airship and left.

"You know.." Tidus started, "Her story.. It's like ours.." I thought about it or a while and then..

"Yeah, you're right but that girl still remembered the person who she loves. I don't." I said, sad that I didn't have a clue who I loved. I knew I loved someone but who? Was is Tidus? I wasn't sure.

"You'll find out soon." Tidus sighed and left, '_Or I hope she does.'_

I sat there thinking about what Tidus said, '_You'll find out soon.'_ Did that mean he was my lover or that he would tell me soon? I didn't know but I hoped for the best that I would be alright, and Tidus too.

That morning we cleaned up the island because of the party last night, I hated cleaning up the next day. Couldn't we just have the party and then when we got up in the morning everything would be clean? No that wouldn't be possible. I was silly to think that.

"Hey!" I heard a voice and I thought it was calling to me, "Hey Yunie! Hey!" It was Rikku. She was the only one who called me '_Yunie'_.

"Yes Rikku.." I said with a large sigh.

"Buddy said that it's mission time!" Rikku said with excitement, "We have to go to the Zanarkand Ruins to get the sphere there."

"OK. Let me finish up here and get ready to go."

"OK, but hurry up Brother doesn't like to wait too long." Rikku warned before running off the finish cleaning up the area she was assigned.

I finished cleaning up and was back in my hut getting ready to go.

"So you're going to the Zanarkand Ruins?" I heard a male voice behind me and immediately knew who it was.

"Yes, why?" I said while turning around. It was Tidus, he was leaning against the side of the door.

"Well since you're going _there_.. could I come with you?" He asked, probably concerned that we would get hurt or something.

"Well I can't decide that on my own. You'll have to ask Rikku and Paine too." I said brushing past him and out the door.

"OK then come on. They told me to tell you, they're waiting on the beach." Tidus said gaining speed so he could walk beside me. He grabbed my hand and held it tight but I didn't mind.

We got to the beach and immediately saw where they were because Rikku was excitedly waving her arms so we could get her attention. We ran over to them.

"Uh, Rikku, Paine, Tidus wants to know if he can come with us." I asked nervously.

"Sure. It would be great to travel with Tidus like we used to." Rikku replied quite happy.

"Sure, I guess." Paine answered.

"We traveled all around Spira with Tidus?" I asked realizing what Rikku had said. I still didn't remember where I knew Tidus from but no one told me that Tidus went and traveled all around Spira with us that time.

"Oh yeah... You forgot huh?" Rikku said, "Well come on we've got to get going." She had totally forgotten what I just asked hadn't she?

"I wish you a safe journey.." Someone said from behind.

"Huh?" Rikku asked surprised.

"Oh Lulu... Why aren't you coming with us?" I asked. Wakka laughed.

"Oh yeah we forgot to tell them didn't we Lulu?"

"More like you forgot to tell them Wakka."

"Tell us what?" Rikku asked excitedly wanting to hear the news.

"Me and Lulu got marred quite a few months ago and now Lulu's uhh.. about hmm.. 2 or 3 months pregnant." Wakka answered quite calmly.

"WHAT!" Rikku screamed, "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US SOMETHING LIKE THAT!"

"Calm down Rikku Wakka had just forgotten that's all." I said hoping to calm her down.

"Who are it's godparents going to be?" Paine asked but didn't seem interested at all, she probably was just wondering.

"God-... godparents?" Wakka stuttered, he alone had probably forgotten.

"Why Yuna and Tidus of course." Lulu said and for once, she smiled.

"I'm a- I'm a god-.. godfather?" Tidus asked as if he didn't even know what a godfather was, though he was probably just surprised.

"Yes why? Is there a problem." Lulu asked concerned.

"No. No problem at all it's just.." He trailed off.

"What?" I asked him.

"Oh.. It's just that.. I don't really know what it's like to be a godparent. I didn't even know who mine were." Tidus said while scratching the back of his head.

"I've never known my godparents either but I'm sure we'll be great god parents." I said calmingly.

"Can we get going now?" Paine asked annoyed from the long wait and conversation.

"Yeah! C'mon Yunie!" Rikku called.

"OK." I told her, "Goodbye Wakka! Goodbye Lulu!"

"Bye!" Tidus called.

"Goodbye and good luck." Lulu called back.

"BYE!" Wakka shouted.

We got onto the airship and Brother was complaining to Rikku, in Al Bhed, that we were talking too long. She just nodded and said, "Let's go already!"

Brother sighed and mumbled something that sounded like, "OK, OK.."

"Tidus why don't you go up to the cabin and take a rest?" I asked politely.

"Sure." He said with a smile on his face. When Tidus left I asked Shinra if I could take a look at the Treasure Spheres. I took a look at them and then noticed that the one sphere I was looking for was in fact there. I smiled and took a look at it. The person there _did_ look like Tidus but was it Tidus? The clothes were different and the voice.. rarely. I just heard sadness and sorrow in his voice but in Tidus' voice I heard happiness I wondered why?

After I thanked Shinra I went up to the cabin, to check on Tidus and to get some rest myself. Tidus was sound asleep and so I stocked up on items from Barkeep and got into bed, the bed next to Tidus, and fell into a deep sleep.

_I was running to someone in my dream. Who was it I was running to? It looked like.. Tidus? All of a sudden he disappeared and I was left alone in the darkness. _

"_TIDUS!" I yelled so loud that anyone in the same house (_**kinkyho-slayr: I know she not in a house but what was I supposed to say? Anyone in the same darkness?**)_ would be able to hear me but... there was no answer._

"_Lenne, I haven't seen you for so long. I've missed you." Came a distant voice but who was this Lenne?_

"_I'm not Lenne!" I yelled, "Who are you?"_

"_Of course you're Lenne! You look exactly like her." The voice came back to me and then out of nowhere someone came out of the darkness. It was... Tidus!_

"_Tidus!" I called and ran up to hug him. "Where are we?" I asked looking up. His face showed me that he was confused._

"_Tidus?" He asked, "Who's that Lenne?" He frowned._

'_Wait a minute,' I thought, 'He looks like the guy in the sphere!'_

"_Are you ... Shuyin?" I asked. He smiled._

"_So you do remember me Lenne." He said. So this was the Shuyin that the girl was talking about. If he was Shuyin then that girl had to be..._

"LENNE!" I yelled as I awoke. I realized it was only a dream. Then it hit me. I looked over at Tidus who only stirred in his sleep. It didn't seem like he was awake.

"Why... did you go away.." Tidus said in his sleep. I found he looked quite cute in his sleep. Then I thought about my dream.. That Shuyin person... He looked like Tidus, and Lenne... she looks like me. I thought about it for a bit and then Rikku called to us.

"YUNIE! TIDUS! WE'RE HERE!" I decided to wake Tidus up.

"Wake up Tidus." I said gently shaking him awake.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: How was that? Did you like it? I hope you did because I don't want to get another flame. -groans- Oh yeah I need to tell you all that I will be updating about every week or so, so expect me to get another chapter every week. If not I'm sorry.**

**Luvin Ya 4eva!**

**Yuna Tidus**


	4. Remembered At Last, in Zanarkand Ruins

**YAY! Back on track... OK, I don't want to say much since I am anxious to get to _you_ reading. So anyways I hope you like this chapter and it might take me a while to get the next chapter... > Sorry.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Title: **You're One Step Ahead

**Summary:** Rikku found a sphere that when Yuna looked into it she saw Tidus, the person who left 2 years ago, after they defeated Sin but now he is back. He remembers Yuna just as she was but now when she meets him for the first time in 2 years, she forgets or is _made_ to forget about Tidus but still remembers everyone else. Tidus is always one step ahead of Yuna and who wants them to be separated? Is it the girl Tidus meets or who?

**Genre: **Romance/Tragedy

**Rating: **K+

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy X or X-2 but I'm playing X and I'm going to start playing X-2 when I'm done and also I don't know how the plot is in X-2 so I'm making some of it up.

**Aging:** Yuna – 19, Tidus – 19, Rikku - 17, Paine - 18

**NOTE:** It is going to be part game setting and maybe part modern … I'll have to think about that. Also that I already mentioned that I'm taking some characters from X and putting them in X-2 because I'm not sure if they are mentioned in X-2. The whole fic is gong to be in **Yuna's POV** and if I change it you'll see it.

**--Chapter 4: Remembered At Last, in Zanarkand Ruins--**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Tidus' POV**_

I awoke to Yuna gently shaking me.

"Wake up Tidus." She said softly.

"Uh.. huh?" I said slightly waking up.

"We're here." She said, "At Zanarkand Ruins."

"We're here?" I asked as I got up and scratched the back of my head.

"Yeah and we have to hurry. Rikku's calling us." She said firmly.

"OK." I said getting up. Yuna got up too and we both ran down the stairs and got to the bridge just in time before Rikku called us again.

"One would think something's going on up there." Rikku said.

"Maybe." Paine said looking away.

"C'mon guys we have a mission you know!" Buddy whined.

"Yeah we're coming." Rikku said.

"You ready?" Paine asked. I nodded.

"Yep." Yuna said standing beside me.

"We're going finally!"

We dropped down and checked the area just in case of ambushes.

"Rikku which way?" Paine asked.

"This way!" Rikku said pointing northwest. Yuna nodded. We started running in that direction. Everything was going great until...

_**Yuna's POV**_

Suddenly, after a while of running, I fainted. Everything was pitch black.. I couldn't see a thing. Then, suddenly, I was in a place? It was still black though.

"Hello!" I called as I got up.

"Who are you?" A voice called back.

"I'm Yuna... Who are you?"

"I'm Lenne. How did you get here?"

'_Lenne? She was that girl.. Who was looking for Shuyin.'_ I thought.

"I suddenly fainted and then I ended up here!" I yelled to her. I wondered where she was, "How did you get here?"

"Same way you did." She suddenly appeared in front of me. She was the same girl we saw earlier, "I just came here about a bit before you called out."

"You know.." I started.

"Yeah.."

"Um.. That.. Shuyin.. I saw him in my dream. He thought I was you."

"You- .. You saw Shuyin?" She sounded surprised. I nodded.

"We need to find a way out of here." I stated looking around for an exit.

"Shuyin has to find my body." Lenne said starting at me. "It's like Sleeping Beauty. Shuyin has to kiss me or.. well, my body. On the cheek or lips.. It doesn't matter." (**kinkyho-slayr: Sorry I had to make it like that... kind of weird huh?**)

"So for me it has to be... who?"

"I don't know! I'm not you!" She yelled, "But it might be that Tidus guy you knew."

"I don't remember who I loved!" I yelled back, "I forgot when I met Tidus."

"Well you should remember as soon as I go back to my body."

"Wait.. Why did this happen to us and only us?" I asked.

"Well. Now that you mention it I think because Fayth wanted us to meet." Lenne explained. "Well look at that." She said pointing to 2 cloud-like figures that floated behind me. "Looks like Shuyin has found my body and Tidus has you in his arms." I looked and then I heard Shuyin talking.

"_Lenne. I have found you but.." Tears streamed from his eyes and he shut them while still holding on to Lenne's body. "Please still be alive." He said as he opened his eyes and made some space between his body and Lenne's body._

"Well it looks like I have to go." Lenne said as Shuyin kissed her lips softly on the cloud.

"Wait.." I trailed off.

"You will remember." She said as she faded away. I looked back at Tidus, holding me in his arms doing the exact same thing as Shuyin. I looked back at the other cloud and saw that Lenne was back with Shuyin. Safe and sound. Then I looked back at the cloud with my body and Tidus on it.

"_Yuna please be OK." He said as he kissed my lips softly._

Suddenly all these balls of light came out of nowhere and came straight into me. I fell to the ground and by what it seemed like, I traveled so fast back into my body, the blackness just disappeared. I took in a deep breath.

"Yuna you're.. Are you OK?" Tidus asked. I nodded.

--**DAYDREAM(kinkyho-slayr: Or something like that.)**--

"_You will remember." Lenne said as she faded away. I suddenly saw Tidus standing next to me._

"_I love you Yuna and I always will." He said as he too faded away._

"_Wait Tidus..." I trailed off._

"_You remember don't you?" I heard his voice say. Wait... He was right I remembered everything!_

**--END OF DAYDREAM(Type thing...)**--

"Tidus I remember!" I squealed as I gave him a bear hug.

"Yu-..Yuna.. can't- breathe.." He stuttered. I laughed as I let go.

"Sorry."

"It's OK." He said, "But do you really remember?" I thought about our journeys throughout Spira, I thought about Tidus and I remembered all of it!

"Yep!" I exclaimed.

"YAY! YUNIE REMEMBERS!" Rikku screamed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: OK this chapter was pretty short but yeah... YUNA REMEMBERS! That's a good thing right? Well again please review but NO FLAMES!**

**Thanks a bunch,**

**Yuna Tidus**


	5. Remembering Last Words

**Uh... sorry for kind of updating late... well it is like 10:00p.m. so sorry ok? This is a real nice chapter and I'm kind of working on the next chapter so I'll let you know if it's late or not.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Title: **You're One Step Ahead

**Summary:** Rikku found a sphere that when Yuna looked into it she saw Tidus, the person who left 2 years ago, after they defeated Sin but now he is back. He remembers Yuna just as she was but now when she meets him for the first time in 2 years, she forgets or is _made_ to forget about Tidus but still remembers everyone else. Tidus is always one step ahead of Yuna and who wants them to be separated? Is it the girl Tidus meets or who?

**Genre: **Romance/Tragedy

**Rating: **K+

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy X or X-2 but I'm playing X and I'm going to start playing X-2 when I'm done and also I don't know how the plot is in X-2 so I'm making some of it up.

**Aging:** Yuna – 19, Tidus – 19, Rikku - 17, Paine - 18

**NOTE:** It is going to be part game setting and maybe part modern … I'll have to think about that. Also that I already mentioned that I'm taking some characters from X and putting them in X-2 because I'm not sure if they are mentioned in X-2. The whole fic is gong to be in **Yuna's POV** and if I change it you'll see it.

**--Chapter 5: Remembering Last Words --**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Tidus' POV**_

It has been at least 2 days since we went to Zanarkand Ruins and Yuna is still tired. I guess remembering took a lot out of her.

"Hey Tidus!" Rikku called out to me while running towards me.

"Hey." I said calmly, "How's Yuna doing?"

"She's good. Yunie wants you to come for a second." She said as she dragged me to go see Yuna.

"Hey Yuna." I said as I caught my balance. "You feeling better?" Yuna nodded.

"Come sit." Yuna pointed to a chair close to the bed she was sitting on. I sat down quietly and stared into her eyes as she did the same.

"Tidus.." Rikku trailed off. I blinked a couple of times realizing that I was staring at Yuna and it didn't seem comfortable.

"Yeah?"

"Never mind." I guess Rikku changed her mind. Yuna looked over at Paine and then back at me.

"Well I'm going to go get a bite to eat." Yuna said getting up off the bed.

"You sure you're OK?" I asked, just to be sure. Yuna smiled as she walked out the door, with Paine, and left me there, alone with hyper, since she just ate a ton of chocolate, Rikku. I smiled weakly and then walked out the door and left Rikku all by herself. Bored to death I went to go get a bite to eat with Yuna. I saw her sitting at the table and I walked up to her.

"Is this seat taken?" I asked politely.

"No, not at all." She said motioning me to sit.

"So..."

"Yes?"

"I'm bored to death.." I said hoping not to sound too boring. Yuna giggled. I looked up at her.

"Hey! What's so funny?"

"You.." Yuna said out of laughter.

"Hey I'm not that funny!" I pouted, "Ok maybe I am." I smiled and Yuna tried to hold the laughter in... I could tell.

"You know... During my pilgrimage... You always had a way of making me laugh, and you still do."

"Yeah... Thanks," I was glad I made her happy.

"The last words.." Yuna whispered quietly to herself.

"Huh?" I asked, not sure what she said.

"The last words I said to you.." She looked up at me sadly, "Were. I love you." I was confused. Why would she want to retell me that?

"..And I still do." I broke out of my trance.

"Y-you ..do?" I asked suddenly surprised at that. She nodded and tears started to well up in her eyes. I came and sat down beside her, laying her head on my chest.

"It's OK Yuna." I said, quietly running my hand through her hair. "I'm sorry if I upset you...And..." She looked up at me, tears rolling down her beautiful face.

"..And?"

"I love you too." I said wiping the tears off her face. She put her head back down, not showing me her face. I guessed she was either happy, surprised or sad. Or maybe even all three.

"Are you OK Yuna?" I asked, trying to lift her head gently to look into my eyes. I wanted to know if she was alright.

"I'm... alright." She sobbed, pushing my hand away. I forced my hand a little harder and brought her face up to look at me. Her eyes were a slight red, full of tears and they showed sadness. I frowned. I didn't want to see her unhappy like this.

"Why are you sad?" I asked.

"I'm not sad.." She said looking away, not wanting to face me in the eye. "I'm happy... That you love me."

"If you were happy. You wouldn't be crying." I told her in a gentle voice hoping she wouldn't cry anymore.

"I'm sorry." Was all she said before she took off. Probably to the cabin. I sighed. I was there, all alone, thinking about Yuna and why she was sad.

'_Why would she be sad? I told her I loved her. Wouldn't she be happy.'_ I was confused but there was nothing I could do to help so I just sat there.

"Maybe you should give her some time alone. So she can think." Came a voice that surprised me so much that I just stared at the person.

"Paine... How long were you there for? Did you hear the whole thing?" I asked, standing up.

"No. I didn't hear a thing. I was jut coming in 'cause I was hungry and I saw Yuna run out, crying. That's all." She said calmly. I sighed sitting back down.

"So what happened?" She asked. I sighed again before I told her the whole story of what just happened.

"So then she ran out and I was just sitting there with nothing to do and then you came in and now I'm telling you this." I said in one breath. "What am I going to do with myself?"

"Stay here. I'll go check up on Yuna and then if she's alright I'll come and get you." I nodded.

I waited for what seemed like hours when, finally, Paine came back in.

"You can come now." She said. I nodded, following her. We stopped right in front of the door.

"She stopped crying but she's still sad. Talk to her." Paine said.

"OK." I said as I walked in to see Rikku talking to Yuna.

"...So you'll be alright, right?" Rikku asked Yuna. Yuna nodded.

"OK I'll leave you two lovebirds here.." Rikku smiled while leaving the cabin.

"Uh.." I started.

"Come sit." Yuna said softly, pointing to the chair I had sat in earlier. I nodded.

"So...uh ...Yuna.." I trailed off, fidgeting with my fingers.

"Yes?" She asked ever so gently.

"Uh..." I started. "ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" I suddenly blurted out.

"I MEAN LIKE I DIDN'T WANT TO SCARE YOU OR HURT YOU BUT YES! I LOVE YOU!" I said pacing back and forth at the side of the bed.

"It's OK Tidus. Calm down."

"I CANNOT..." I sighed. "Sorry Yuna. I guess I overreacted a bit."

"A bit?"

"OK A LOT!" I said as I sat back down on the chair. Yuna giggled.

"I'm OK." She said as she patted my back.

"OK good." I said. "I hated to see you like that. So sad." I looked up at her. Now I looked sad. She frowned at my sadness.

"I was surprised and shocked." She said quietly. "I wasn't absolutely sure if you meant it either." I took her hands and held them.

"Yuna I would never, ever say that I loved you if I didn't. Yuna, I love you so much that it hurts." I said quietly.

"Thank you." She smiled. I smiled back and lied on the bed, right next to her. She wrapped her arms around me and held me tight. I did the same. The day had gone by so fast that I actually couldn't believe that it was night already.

"Goodnight my love." I whispered into her ear.

"Night Tidus."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Awwww! Now wasn't that cute? Tough for Yuna and Tidus huh? Well I hope you liked this chapter. Don't forget to REVIEW and NO FLAMES!**

**Wif Lub From,**

**Yuna Tidus.**


	6. Vows To Keep, A Moment Kept

**Sorry I'm a bit late this chapter! A lot came up today and I did a lot during the week so I'm sorry! I'll try to make it up to you by updating a bit earlier next time.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Title: **You're One Step Ahead

**Summary:** Rikku found a sphere that when Yuna looked into it she saw Tidus, the person who left 2 years ago, after they defeated Sin but now he is back. He remembers Yuna just as she was but now when she meets him for the first time in 2 years, she forgets or is _made_ to forget about Tidus but still remembers everyone else. Tidus is always one step ahead of Yuna and who wants them to be separated? Is it the girl Tidus meets or who?

**Genre: **Romance/Tragedy

**Rating: **K+

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy X or X-2 but I'm playing X and I'm going to start playing X-2 when I'm done and also I don't know how the plot is in X-2 so I'm making some of it up.

**Aging:** Yuna – 19, Tidus – 19, Rikku - 17, Paine - 18

**NOTE:** It is going to be part game setting and maybe part modern … I'll have to think about that. Also that I already mentioned that I'm taking some characters from X and putting them in X-2 because I'm not sure if they are mentioned in X-2. The whole fic is gong to be in **Yuna's POV** and if I change it you'll see it.

**--Chapter 6: Vows to Keep, A Moment Kept --**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Tidus' POV**_

"Wake up Tidus..." Came a soft voice.

"What?.." Came my reply.

"Wake up..." Came the voice again but this time I was lightly shoved by someone's hand.

"OK I'm up.." I yawned as I sat up in bed.

"Good morning sleepyhead."

" 'Morning Yuna!" I said as I yawned again. Yuna giggled.

"How long did I sleep in for?"

"Well... It's 10:30 a.m. right now..."

"10:30 a.m.!" I cried, "I SLEPT IN FOR 3 HOURS!"

"Yep!" Rikku smiled as she came in.

"Good morning you two."

" 'Morning Rikku." I said with a smile.

"Good morning Rikku." Yuna said as she got off the bed.

"We've got to get ready soon you know. You never know when it's going to be 'Mission Time!'" Rikku smiled as she left.

"Well I'm going to go take a shower and you should get cleaned up too" Yuna smiled at me. I smiled back.

"OK but don't waste all the hot water. I need some to you know!" I whined but only to hear Yuna giggle.

"OK I won't but you might as well get ready for your shower." Yuna then left to get a new pair of clothes and take a shower. I did as she said, got ready, and took a shower when she was done.

When I came out it felt as though I hadn't felt cleaner in my life. It must have been a while since I last took a good shower and all.

"YAY! Mission Time!" I heard Rikku yell as I walked out on the bridge.

"So where are we going?" I asked.

"Bevelle. Seymour wants to ask you guys something." Buddy replied. My happiness was soon taken away as I heard _his_ name. I made a fist with my hand.

"What does..._he_ want with us!" I growled. Yuna looked at me and frowned.

"It's OK Tidus. He only wants to talk with us." Yuna said trying to calm me down.

"Can we make it quick then? I don't like to be anywhere near that guy." I crossed my arms.

"OK." Yuna said quietly.

"You know you can stay on the Celsius if you don't want to be 'anywhere near him.'" Rikku said mockingly.

"I'm going because I don't want him near Yuna!"

"OK, OK sheesh.." Rikku said backing off. Yuna giggled.

"We're here!" Brother yelled.

"OK." Paine said. We got off the Celsius started walking, until we were stopped by a guard.

"Stop right there!" He said.

"We are here to see Measter Seymour." Yuna said calmingly, "We were called saying that he wanted to see the Gullwings?"

"OK." He said as he stepped aside. As I walked by him, he eyed me carefully. I looked at him but quickly looked back to where we were going.

"Hello all." Seymour said as we walked in. "Yuna, Tidus." We nodded.

"So you wanted to talk to us?." Paine asked impatiently.

"Indeed. I have heard that another evil force has come to Spira. Worse than Sin." Seymour said calmly. "None know what it really looks like since, like Sin, it changes its appearance. But some people have said that it has come to destroy the temples in Spira, instead of Spira itself and the people."

"Has anyone actually seen it?" Rikku asked.

"Not many. But they have heard the destruction. It made it's first appearance at Mt. Gagazet. You should head there and check it out."

"OK." Paine said.

"YuRiPa oh and Tidus. Ready?" Rikku asked. We all nodded.

"BUDDY!" Rikku called as we got back on the Celsius. "We're going to Mt. Gagazet!"

"OK. Brother?" Buddy asked as he turned to his friend. Brother nodded.

"So what did Seymour want?" Shinra asked.

"Says there's a evil force even greater than Sin! First seen at Gagazet. That's why we're heading there!" Rikku said excitedly.

"Oh and there should b a Treasure Sphere there. Look for that. It might have something to do with that evil force thing." Buddy suggested.

"Something bothering you?" Yuna asked as she walked up to me.

"Huh? Oh ...nothing." I said as I walked away. I went up to the deck and sat down, feeling the cool breeze.

"Are you sure?" I heard a voice come up beside me.

"Yep." I said as the figure sat down. I knew who it was. It was Yuna.

"You know if there's something on your mind you can tell me."

"Yeah I know but nothing's bothering me."

"You sure?"

"Yes!"

"OK, just checking."

"Fine. I promise that if something's up I'll tell you what's bothering me OK?" I asked turning to her.

"OK." She said calmly. "So what's up?"

"Nothing!"

"Something's up.. I can tell. You seem .. distracted..." She trailed off. She stared at me for a moment or two.

"Huh? What did you say?" I asked realizing yet again that she was next to me.

"See you are distracted!" She said like she had just accomplished something. In which she had...

"What! NO I'm not!" I blushed trying to defend myself.

"What's up?"

"Uh..."

"Oh c'mon you can tell me."

"Fine... It's just that... with Seymour the one telling us about that thing. I just don't think we can trust him, I mean what if Bevelle created the thing or something, you know. I just don't think we can trust them just like that." I explained.

"Oh I see. But he is the Measter of Yevon. We should be able to trust him."

"Yuna, that man _is_ crazy! Remember he tried to make you marry him and then we had to come save you!" I practically yelled, running my hands through my hair.

"Oh yeah... but sure now he wouldn't be lying. He's supposed to help us."

"I know but.." I trailed off.

"Shh.." She put a finger on her lip. I sighed and looked back to the scenery. The Celsius came to a stop and carefully landed.

"YUNIE! TIDUS! WE'RE HERE!" Rikku called through the P.A.

"OK we're coming!" I called back.

"OK." Rikku replied. I got up.

"We should get going or Rikku will kill us." I smiled. Yuna nodded and got up. We walked hand-in-hand back to the bridge.

"Took you long enough." Paine complained.

"Well come on! Let's go!" Rikku whined.

"OK we're going. We're going." I said as we left the Celsius.

"Well, well, well. Look who we have here." Came a voice that sounded so annoying.

"Leblanc!" Rikku said quietly as she prepared for battle.

"Ormi! Logos! Take care of them!"

"Y-yes m'am." Said Ormi.

"Very well." Sighed Logos.

The fight lasted for a little while but we still sent them home crying. Leblanc left in a huff and she left us alone so we could find the Treasure Sphere. We rested for a little while trying to find which way to go.

"Hmmm... I think it's this way." Rikku said.

"Well it'd better be that way." Pain said getting up.

"I hope it is. It's getting colder up here." Yuna said.

"OK." Rikku sounded sure, "Let's try this way!"

"_Try_?" Paine asked.

"OK... uh.. Let's.. GO this way." Rikku whimpered.

"OK." Yuna said quietly.

We walked for a while and finally found the boss. We beat it but it took a lot out of us we got the Treasure Sphere and indeed it was about the _evil force_ Seymour was talking about.

"Hey I want to see!" Rikku whined.

"You'll get your turn!" Paine yelled to her.

"Hey I need to see!" I said shoving Rikku, who was trying to get in front of me.

"OK everyone will see." Yuna said. "Me, Tidus and Paine first and then you Rikku." Rikku pouted.

"OK. Now let's start it Shinra." Paine said.

"OK." We all looked at the sphere. Including Rikku.

_A monster, or what it appeared to be, was rampaging all through Mt. Gagzet._

"_Look out!" A man cried, probably a tourist. "It's coming!"_

"_Saiyra! Hurry!" A woman called._

"_No! I can't leave that them here alone to face that monster!" Called another woman. She was probably Saiyra._

"_Saiyra come please!" The woman called again._

"_No Miraki! I can't leave! It's my duty to help them! She is helped me so I shall help her!" Saiyra called._

"_Saiyra!"_

"_I'm sorry Miraki! Now please leave my friend! I wouldn't want you to get hurt!"_

"_Saiyra.." Miraki trailed off. "Be careful!" She took off. Saiyra smiled._

"_Lenne! Shuyin!" Saiyra ran towards to people who were ready to face the monster._

"_Saiyra!" Lenne turned around._

"Lenne... Shuyin..." Yuna trailed off. I looked at her for a moment and then looked back at the sphere.

_Shuyin and Saiyra stepped back._

"_Lenne..." Shuyin trailed off. Lenne smiled._

"_Be careful Lenne!" Saiyra called._

"_I love you Lenne!" Shuyin yelled out._

"_I love you too.." Lenne whispered._

"_Saiyra look out!" Shuyin suddenly called out as he shoved Saiyra and himself to safety._

"_Shuyin!" Lenne cried as she ran to them with tears in her eyes._

"_It's OK Lenne..." Shuyin whispered._

The sphere ended.

"Wow. That was long." Rikku complained.

"But it was touching!" I said sounding like a complete fool.

"Ha!" Rikku blurted out.

"Hm?" I asked.

"Oh... never mind!" Rikku cried.

"Hey Yuna you alright?" I asked.

"Yeah I'm OK but I think I need some rest that's all." Yuna said as she went up to the cabin. I followed Yuna up to the cabin and saw her beginning to get into bed.

"Yuna!" I called.

"Huh?" Yuna turned around.

"Is it something about those two people?" I asked as I sat down on the bed.

"Who?" She asked.

"You know.. the people you were mumbling during the sphere. I've heard that guy's name before. Shuyin was it? Yeah... I remember that girl who accused me of being that person. So that means that, that girl was Lenne right." Yuna nodded.

"You know 'em?" I asked looking at her.

"Yeah.. from a dream sort of thing I guess." I nodded in approval.

"Uh.. Yuna.."

"Yeah?"

"I got something to ask you." I blushed.

"Hm?"

"Uh.. well... um..." I trailed off, "Uh... Will you marry me?" I looked away and Yuna looked surprised.

"Uh.."

"Well if you don't want to then that's alright." I started to get up.

"Uh. No uh.. Please sit back down." I looked at her with confusion written all over my face.

'_Why sit down? Oh yeah she probably wanted to tell me her answer... Please oh please be yes!'_ I thought.

"Yeah?" I asked. She nodded.

"Hm?"

"Uh.. Yes."

"For what?" I asked. I totally forgot what we were talking about.

"Yes... I'll marry you."

"What!" I fell backwards. "I mean like, yeah I want you to marry me but... I'm just so surprised.." I tried to explain. She giggled and soon came out to a laugh. I laughed too.

"So uh..." I took the ring box out of my pocket. She gave me her hand and I slipped on the ring. She lay down, I put the covers over her and kissed her on the forehead.

"See you soon." I smiled as I walked back down to the elevator which would take me to the bridge.

"See you.." Yuna whispered as she fell asleep.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: Wow so much typing. The sphere was pretty long and this chapter was long. Again I'm sorry for the late update but I hope you still enjoy. Don't forget to review!**

**Luv ya,**

**Yuna Tidus.**


	7. A Dream of The Future and Past, Two New

**Sorry, again, for the pretty late update. If this keeps going I'm going to have to change the update day to Sunday! Anyways, today it's going to be Yuna's POV! Tell me (in your reviews) which POV you like better, Tidus' or Yuna's? Or do you want another person's POV or maybe you don't care. It's up to you.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Title: **You're One Step Ahead

**Summary:** Rikku found a sphere that when Yuna looked into it she saw Tidus, the person who left 2 years ago, after they defeated Sin but now he is back. He remembers Yuna just as she was but now when she meets him for the first time in 2 years, she forgets or is _made_ to forget about Tidus but still remembers everyone else. Tidus is always one step ahead of Yuna and who wants them to be separated? Is it the girl Tidus meets or who?

**Genre: **Romance/Tragedy

**Rating: **K+

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy X or X-2 but I'm playing X and I'm going to start playing X-2 when I'm done and also I don't know how the plot is in X-2 so I'm making some of it up.

**Aging:** Yuna – 19, Tidus – 19, Rikku - 17, Paine - 18

**NOTE:** It is going to be part game setting and maybe part modern … I'll have to think about that. Also that I already mentioned that I'm taking some characters from X and putting them in X-2 because I'm not sure if they are mentioned in X-2. The whole fic is gong to be in **Yuna's POV** and if I change it you'll see it.

**--Chapter 7: A Dream of The Future And Past, Two New Gullwings --**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Yuna's POV**_

"See you..." Were the last things I whispered before I fell into a deep sleep.

_I dreamt of a wedding. Someone's wedding. Who's wedding?_

_The bride and groom walked up to the altar. The bride's veil was taken off. The bride was me? Then was the groom Tidus? I tried to see his face but then I found myself in the bride's position._

_I tried to get a side glance at the groom's face but I couldn't see._

"_Do you take Yuna to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The priest asked._

"_I do." Were the words from the groom. Still who was he?_

"_And do you, Yuna, take ------ to be your lawfully wedded husband?"_

"_I d-... don't know...who he is..." I stuttered. Suddenly everyone gasped and ran like fiends in an ambush. I turned and looked at the groom who was now crying. And then I saw his face. Tidus._

"_I- I thoug- you said you loved me Yuna!" He cried. "You said you would marry me! Why this! How could you not know who I am!" He ran away after that._

"_Tidus.." I felt a tear roll down my cheek, "Come...back... I LOVE YOU!" I called out. There was no answer. He probably left by now. I shook my head and sat down crying._

_When I looked up I saw that I wasn't at the wedding anymore. I was in someone's house. Then I saw Tidus come around the corner._

"_Tidus!" I ran and hugged him. "I was just at the wedding and you left me all alone and then I cried and now I'm here. What happened?"_

"_Yuna... Is that you?" He asked curiously._

"_Why yes. How could you not remember?" I replied looking up at him. He looked older and had longer hair. He no longer wore his blitzball uniform. He wore just a plain T-shirt and jeans. What was going on?_

"_Yuna.." He said quietly as he pushed me off gently, held my hand and sat down on the couch, with me sitting next to him. "That wedding... It was 5 years ago.." He looked away from me._

"_Fi- five years?" He nodded. Right then and there I started crying. He just looked at me sadly and walked away._

_Then again when I looked up I was in a different place. I was in a place with machine building and bright lights. I looked to my right and found a sign that said, 'Welcome to Zanarkand! The city that never sleeps!'_

'_Zanarkand?' I wondered. 'Isn't it supposed to be ruins?'_

_I then walked until I found some sort of stadium. I saw someone in a blitzball uniform much like Tidus. He was signing people's blitzballs. Everyone was cheering. I ran over and saw that it was Tidus._

"_Tidus!" I called. This was probably before the wedding and all that had just happened to me._

"_Hm?" He looked up and spotted me waving to him. He came over._

"_Hi!" He smiled._

"_Hi Tidus!" I smiled back. He was so cheerful but was this all before he came to Spira?_

"_Do I know you?" He asked now looking serious._

"_Tidus it's me, Yuna!" I shouldn't have said that. This was _before_ he came to Spira. Of course he wouldn't know me._

"_Oh! Hey Yuna!" He smiled and gave me a hug. Wasn't he not supposed to know me. He let go._

"_Yuna wake up.." He laughed. "You're dreaming."_

"_Dreaming?" I asked. He nodded and just then I woke up to see the real Tidus next to me._

"You're awake." He smiled. I giggled.

"I had a dream. A really long one. I dreamt that we were at our wedding but I didn't know who you were and then you left me and then I dreamt it was five years later and you talked to me and then I was in _your_ Zanarkand and you knew me but I thought you wouldn't since I guessed that it was before you came to Spira and then you woke me up."

"Wow. That _was_ long!" He laughed and I laughed too.

"Well.. why'd you wake me up?" I asked.

"Yuna... it's 'Mission Time'." He said quietly. My eyes widened.

"Al-already!" I was shocked.

"Yep!" He smiled, "Now hurry up and get ready! Otherwise Rikku will be the death of me!" He said sarcastically.

"OK!" I got up right away and got my hair fixed.

"Come on!" He hurried.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" I finished in a few minutes. "Ready!"

"Good!" And he gave me a kiss on the forehead. "Let's go!" He said as he motioned us to go. I nodded.

We got to the bridge just in the nick of time, before Rikku exploded.

"Finally you guys are ready!" She practically screamed at us. We smiled at each other.

"We tried." I said.

"Fine. OK, let's go!" Tidus nodded.

"Wait!" I said suddenly, "Uh... where are we going?"

"The Calm Lands... Another sighting." Tidus said simply.

"Oh OK. Let's go!" I said excitedly.

We got off the Celsius to see countless people crying and waiting in front of us.

"What's going on here?" Paine asked.

"Please... please h-help us... the monster is just over in the fields... d-destroying our crops!" A lady sobbed.

"OK!" Rikku sounded excited. "Let's go Gullwings!" We ran towards the fields to see the monster destroying all of the crops and we saw Shuyin and Lenne. Probably followed it.

"Shuyin! Lenne!" I called out.

"Hm?" They turned around.

"Yuna!" Lenne called back.

"Huh? Yuna you know these people?" Rikku asked.

"Yep. Long story." I said quickly.

"Yuna.. We need to kill that thing soon or else all the people of the Calm Lands may die!" Lenne cried.

"Winter is coming and they need the crops!" Shuyin explained. I had forgotten that the Calm Lands got Winter. Besaid didn't so I wasn't really used to it. Tidus looked at Shuyin strangely. When Shuyin noticed Tidus staring at him he stared back. Tidus growled.

"I don't want him near Yuna." Tidus looked away.

"And you near Lenne." Shuyin looked away too.

"Why?" Rikku asked. "OH!" She moved closer to Paine.

"Why don't they want their lovers near them?" Rikku whispered to Paine.

"Because they look alike and the mistake could be easy to reach." Paine said aloud.

"OH! Now I get it!" Everyone sent Rikku death glares. She smiled sweetly.

"Can we stop the fighting and kill that thing already!" Lenne and I said at the same time. They all nodded. Tidus and Shuyin took a swing at the monster but it didn't do much.

"Stay back!" Paine warned before she used 'Power break'.

"Rikku!" I called. Rikku nodded. I used 'Trigger Happy' to distract the monster and then Rikku attack it in one swoop. That did some damage. Lenne used dance and Tidus hit it with his sword.

"Ahh!" Rikku screamed as she bent down. She had 'Darkness'. I used 'Eye Drops' on her and the darkness lifted.

"This... is...going to be...a...long...fight!" Shuyin shouted.

"Yep!" Tidus agreed. I changed from my Gunner dress sphere to my Warrior dress sphere. I hit it a couple of times and did some heavy damage.

"I'm all tired out!" Rikku complained.

"Who would think Rikku would get tired!" Tidus laughed.

"HEY!" Rikku shouted.

"Hey everyone else is tired too!" Shuyin called.

"Look! It's leaving!" Lenne called out.

"No it won't!" Shuyin and Tidus shouted at the same time and took huge damage to the monster. Thinking it was dead Tidus walked up to it and stabbed his sword in it. It cried out in pain and disappeared.

"Where'd it go?" Paine asked.

"Farplane? Maybe." I answered.

"No it's... still alive, just resting to build up it's strength." Shuyin said.

"Yeah. I can still feel that it's alive." Said Lenne.

"Well we'd better go up on the Celsius, rest and find out it's next location." Tidus suggested. Paine, Rikku and I nodded.

"You guys can come aboard too." I motioned for Shuyin and Lenne to come. They nodded.

"You guys want to be Gullwings?" Rikku asked Shuyin and Lenne, excitedly.

"Uh...Sure?" Shuyin looked at Lenne.

"Sure." She confirmed.

"YAY!" Rikku squealed.

"OK. OK. Calm down Rikku." Tidus said calmingly.

"Well we all should get some rest." I started.

"Long day." Paine finished. Shuyin nodded.

"Here I'll show you guys up to the cabin." Tidus suggested.

"OK." Lenne said quietly.

"Uh.. wait you guys!" I said, remembering the sphere we found at Mt. Gagzet.

"Yeah?" Shuyin asked.

"Can you guys come for a sec? I need to ask you something." I said motioning them to come. Lenne nodded.

"Have you seen this?" I asked just before the movie sphere started.

"Uh... Shuyin... That's us?" Lenne questioned.

"Yeah..."

"Uh.. just to ask... What happened to Saiyra and Miraki?" I asked.

"Miraki ran away and she should be safe in Luca by now. Saiyra must've ran away after the battle, she wasn't there when we woke up after the night." Lenne stated. I nodded in approval.

"Well just wondering. You two should get some sleep now." I said.

"Yep. Well see you later!" Lenne waved as they went to the cabin.

"See you!" I called.

"So.. 2 new Gullwings?" Buddy asked as they left.

"Yeah. It seems so." Shinra said.

"Where should we be going now Yuna?" Brother asked quietly.

"Luca. We can do them a favor and check if Miraki is safe and maybe Saiyra might be there." I stated.

"OK!" Rikku shouted, standing up from her chair.

"Well I'm going up to bed now. Goodnight everyone!" I called heading to go to the cabin.

"G'night!" Rikku called.

"Night." Paine simply stated.

When I got out of the elevator I ran to the stairs only to bump into...

"Sorry Tidus!"

"Ah.. It's OK."

"Are you OK?" I asked concerned.

"Yeah Yuna I'm fine." He said trying to get me off his back.

"If you say so. Anyways I'm off to bed. Goodnight Tidus."

"OK. Night Yuna." He said as he kissed me on the cheek. I smiled and then ran to get to bed. I was exhausted. He watched me go up and followed. Saw that I was fine, smiled and went back to the bridge.

'_Tidus, I love you so much that I promise that I will stay with you forever, until time, itself, ends.' _I thought as I drifted into a timeless sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: OK this chapter was also long. Hope you don't mind! Don't forget to tell me who's POV you like better (Yuna's or Tidus') and... don't forget to REVIEW! NO FLAMES!**

**Luv Ya 4eva!**

**-Yuna Tidus**


End file.
